The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of an active matrix OLED display wherein at least two thin-film transistors and one storage capacitor are provided to drive each pixel of the display.
The manufacture of active matrix OLED displays, that is to say displays with actively driven pixels that have organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), has hitherto required at least five photolithographic process steps. Corresponding methods of manufacture are described for example in “LTPS-TFT Process for AMOLED Displays”, E. Persidis et al., ITC International Thin Film Transistor Conference, 2007, in US 2007/0072348 A1, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,428 B1.
Yet the costs of industrial production of AMOLED displays are crucially governed by the complexity of the process, and hence in particular by the number of photolithographic process steps.